Your Body Is A Wonderland
by Samuel MacIntyre
Summary: Songfiction to 'Your Body Is A Wonderland' by John Mayer.


Your Body Is A Wonderland - J. Kirk X Spock  
Sequel to 'Whataya Want From Me'

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

They were almost polar opposites; one dark of hair and eye but fair of skin, the other with golden hair, blue eyes, and skin tanned the colour of warm sand. Now, the golden one was settled comfortable against the one with space-dark hair and eyes, those impossibly blue eyes shuttered against the dim light of the quarters that they shared.

_One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue _

It may have seemed that he was sleeping, but the owner of those beautiful blue eyes was fully and completely awake. He ran one thumb in slow, lazy, almost invisible tiny circles on the fair skin near to his face. He smiled gently; the fair-skinned beauty that lay next to him was more than warm enough for the both, his skin just as hot as the boiling kisses they had shared the night before.

_And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while _

He wasn't oblivious; he could feel the thumb moving against his ribs and feel the sleepy smile against his skin from the golden one. They had spent the entire night tangled so completely in each other that it had been hard to tell where his body began and that of his lover's began. It had been even harder to tell when they had crossed the bridge from a casual late night encounter that would have been over almost as soon as it began to something more.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland _

They both shared the same thought, though neither would realize it until later. _He's perfect._

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
__Without my hand behind it _

The golden one gave a satisfied little shiver as he remembered the pure heat of the night they had shared. Those long, pale hands buried in his hair, pulling his head back to bare his throat. The same hands ghosting touches down his body, almost too hot against his already flushed and heated skin. And the same hands holding his hips as pleasure reached its peak and sent him falling down, down into blissful darkness and warm oblivion.

_You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while _

He lowered a hand to let elegant fingers card through messy golden locks. He felt the other stir under his touch and settle closer, cool skin on his warmer body. He recalled the way that the one against him had fitted so perfectly against him, remembered the feel of slick skin on and against his, and savoured the touches that had come as quickly and in as great numbers as cool raindrops might have.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland _

They were both recalling, then, the way that their hands had interlocked at that final moment, warm fingers against cooler, palm to palm as they tumbled over the edge together.

_Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

As much as the one with the space-dark hair and emotionless eyes the same colour aggravated him with his too-cool and too-stoic personality on the bridge, he had to marvel at how easily he made that perfect control snap and opened the way to the simmering passion that sat just under the surface.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland _

One word slipped through both their minds simultaneously, without either of them knowing. _A wonder... Perfect..._


End file.
